A Picture
by DareMeToWrite
Summary: A picture can mean more than thousand words and the photographer more to the viewer than the picture. Michiru is trying to figure out the picture while Haruka is trying to figure out the photographer. R/R
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not really much of a fanfiction writer and have been pretty much dared to do this, but never the less, please read and if you got a comment please comment. :) Also my english might not be as good._

* * *

><p>'Listen closely. Art is more than just one thing. Art is everything. Art can be the way you describe a building, a flower or a person; it can be the way you write an article or even your homework. Art is what you make it to be. Now grab something. Anything, of that table and go outside and bring me your kind of art.'<p>

The teacher, as restless as he seemed, got every single student to get up in a matter of seconds, fired up by his little pep talk and ready to do something they had been supposed to be doing the last few weeks.  
>The table he mentioned was covered with everything one could imagine, but to his disappointment most grabbed something they felt familiar with, those that were good at drawing took the paper and pencils, the ones who rather wrote took the notebooks and those that rather did some photography grabbed one of the cameras.<br>'Well, if that hasn't turned into something greeeat.' He muttered as he sat down behind his desk, his hand to his temple and rubbing the headache away. 'Next time I will just make them pick something else.'  
>'Sir?' a female voice interrupted him in his deep mumbles. A little surprised he sat up straight in a matter of seconds.<br>'Yes..yes? Kaioh-san?'  
>'I have been having trouble with my assignment and I thought you might be able to help me out a little?' Michiru Kaioh had always been taking in by her art that it was hard for the teacher to grab her attention for anything other than what she had been doing. Now she was having trouble? He thought he was dreaming.<br>'What do you mean? Haven't you been drawing on your project the last few weeks?`

Michiru turned to the side a little to avoid looking into his eyes directly. 'Well, to be honest, no. Yes, I have been drawing and painting and … splattering paint around the whole table, but I don't feel content with it. I want to do something more grabbing, if you understand what I mean?'  
>The teacher was about to cry, he stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder. He stared at her a while longer until he pulled her to the table with all the items he told his students to grab. Michiru got a little scared of and tried to get her teachers hand off her shoulder.<br>'Sir, you are getting creepy.'  
>'Nonsense. Come here I will show you what you could do.'<br>Even if what he said didn't really reassure her, she followed and looked at what he was pointing at. In front of her on the table was the only thing left, it was an old analog camera, which was already catching dust just from laying on the table. If it could talk it was probably cursing at the teacher for not taking care of it more, but that didn't matter. The teacher picked it up and held it up to Michiru.  
>'This is what you will do. Well I can't force you, but it feels like you are made for it.' He cleaned away a tear from his eye. 'It was my first camera, I used to take a picture of everything back in the days, it is still working I promise. Use it as you see fit, if you need help come to me and create art dear Kaioh-san.'<p>

So here she was, sitting in the middle of the school yard, with the dusty camera in her hands, not knowing what to do with it. She had never used a camera for the purpose of art, sure taking pictures of her friends was something she occasionally did, but she never put any deep thought into it.  
>She stretched her legs and looked into her lap'This is so going to be –'<br>'A pain! That's what he is. He kicked you out which I understand, but why me?' A loud student cut Michirus sentence off. They came up behind her, one talking agitated at the other one.  
>'Haruka!' Michiru called out with a smile, just who she needed.<br>The blonde looked up and grinned right back at the girl. 'Look, being kicked out has already turned into fun.' Haruka said to her friend.  
>'For you … ' the other one mumbled as both sat down next to the art student.<p>

'What are you doing here, shouldn't you be drawing or painting?' Haruka asked but already knew the answer when she saw the dust cloud in her friends hand. 'Photography? Well aren't you a lucky one, best reason to get outside during school.'  
>Michiru shifted in her seat. What was lucky about being clueless?<br>'Yuki, you do photography, right? Got any tips for this one?'  
>'Yes, don't think about what you take a picture off. Too much thinking gives you nothing. When you take a picture of a flower for example, think anything but 'will it look good?'.'<br>Haruka hit Michiru slightly in the side to cheer her up. 'Go crazy!' she winked and pulled Yuki closer as well. 'Now take a picture Michiru.'

* * *

><p><em>I hope this hasn't been that bad and not too short .. which I will try to be better at :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Michiru got out of school she had been staring at the camera in her hands. One picture, that was all she got and she couldn't even be sure if it turned out to be good. Her mind clouded with questions on how to even get something good done or how to get started. Haruka told her that she didn't have to worry because if she needed help there would be more than enough people around who could lend her a hand. 'Just no nude pictures, I can't have you showing my naked bum around, the girls are already lining up without it.' Haruka had joked as she offered her assistance. Her reaction was walking away, only to end up waiting for her friend now. She hoped that the blonde wouldn't bring it up again, having no idea what she would do.

'Ah the paparazzi! Please, please, can you give me a break?'

Michiru turned around to look into the person's eyes that she just had been thinking off. She smiled and poked her friend in the side.  
>'That would be the last thing to boost your ego and have you in the center of attention and I will not give you that satisfaction.'<br>'A different kind then?' Haruka winked her eyes like she always did when she had something special in mind.  
>'Wha- Quit your games.' Catching her words in the last bit and turning her eyes to the sky, Michiru still needed to get used to the random comments of her friend, they had known each other for so long and still it caught her off guard in most situations. 'You got your race this weekend?'<br>Racing was a love that Haruka had been enjoying ever since she was able to touch the ground on her kiddy bike. The race Michiru mentioned was a motocross race as a qualification for the nationals, which wouldn't be a big problem for Haruka, seeing as she kicked most people's butt on the track.  
>'Hm, yeah. Got to fix some of the valves, have been hearing a clicking.' As Haruka kept going on about how her bike had been losing speed and how the suspension seemed to be too hard, Michiru just turned her off and just stared at her.<p>

'Forgetting what you said earlier. Would you model for me? Not model .. model, just be the fix point in my project?'  
>Haruka stopped dead in her track, but Michiru walked a few more meters, turned around and pulled the camera to her eye. A click sounded and as the camera moved out of the girls face a grin appeared. It was happy and at the same time devious. 'If not I will stalk you, Tenoh-san.'<br>'Well, I mean I can understand why you want it to be me, where else can you find someone as cool and absolutely stunning as me?' The blonde clapped herself on the chest only to smile and nod. 'Sure I will help you. Actually, I am rather interested as to what you will do and how you will do. You are more of a painter as you said yourself, this will be fun.'  
>As more clicks followed they both started walking again. Michiru randomly shot a picture of Haruka, Haruka making faces and making sure that the camera girl didn't accidentally run into any walls while she finally got the feel for the trigger. She hadn't heard a childish laughter as that in a long time was glad that something as little as that old camera could pull it out like that. She knew what she was going to get her for her birthday now, she was saved for another year, well at least until Christmas came and that always came up fast.<p>

'I was told to shoot as many rolls up as I want, the teacher will help me develop them whenever I need them done. And I think this one is full.' Michiru shifted the camera to the side and upside down. It was obvious that she had no idea what to do. She looked at Haruka with a face that said more than a thousand words. A little pout and Haruka was taken hostage.  
>'Ok, ok. This is an analog camera, so what you do not do under any circumstance is to open the back without getting the film rolled up again.' Instructions as to how to put a new one in followed and a nodding aqua head looking over the tall blondes hands. 'I was too fast wasn't I?' Haruka mumbled and Michiru just nodded. 'Alright, since this one is empty I will show you again next time. Take notes, you usually do that why not with me?'<br>'Because I know you will explain it a thousand times and more for me.'  
>'And how do you know that?'<br>'I got you hooked like that.'  
>Michiru winked and ran into her house, leaving Haruka behind like a lost puppy.<br>'HEY! What is that supposed to mean?' But it was already too late for her to get an answer the door closing made sure of that.

On the track most racers were already in their fifth lap or more, they were starting to risk more as they jumped or cut the curves to pass the others in front of them, everyone wanted to be in the nationals and they would train until they were ready. Even if most never felt ready for it.  
>Haruka slipped into her suit and grabbed her bike, she had been fiddling around with the engine as well for the last hour and was finally pleased with her work. She wasn't the only girl in the team but she was the most respected and as she made her way to the gate people slowed down to let her in. She felt good on track and knew she would make it to the nationals and it would be one way to impress Michiru. Haruka grinned as she made her jump and surpassed two other racers.<p> 


End file.
